


Savage （上）

by sennosakura



Series: SAVAGE [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennosakura/pseuds/sennosakura
Summary: ※N久之前评论区点梗的夜店play，但是这一章还没写到夜店play（吐血），之后会有！※ABO设定 贺天A 莫关山O 其实我就是想写ABO车了而已……





	Savage （上）

——

01.

“喵。”  
小巷子里一只黑白花的野猫从空调机上跳下来，落上垃圾桶盖子，朝面前拿着食物的人走去。  
“开饭咯。”  
红发的青年蹲下身，把手上的鸡肉盖饭打开，放在地上，等那小花猫过来吃。  
“喵。”  
野猫和青年很熟悉了，没有半分惧怕地凑了过去，嗅了嗅盒子里的东西，开始小口小口吞咽。  
“喵……”  
不远处传来陌生的猫叫。一只猫从垃圾堆后头探出个头来，犹豫着，被食物的香气诱惑却不太敢上前。  
“你也饿啦？”  
青年注意到那只猫，看它很戒备就没立刻起身。正进食的黑白花扭过头去，对着不速之客呲牙威胁，独居的野猫大多护食。  
“小花，别吓唬它，你吃你的，我把我自个儿那份给它。”  
说着青年从手边的塑料袋里又拿出一份盖饭，打开了放到远一点儿的地方，再退回原处，等待那只猫过来。  
它试探着走进了，青年才看清那是只脏兮兮的橘猫，小家伙怕生，观察了好一会儿才小心翼翼地踱过来，朝盖饭上下左右地闻了半天，又看那黑白花猫已经吃完懒洋洋地舔起爪子，才放下心来叼了一块肉。  
“好嘞，小花，我走了啊，明儿再来看你……”  
青年站起身，拍拍蹲麻了的腿。话本来是对着小花说的，目光落在正大快朵颐的橘猫身上，顿了顿。  
“……看你们。”  
“喵。”  
小花叫了一声作为回应，那橘猫还在狼吞虎咽，根本顾不上理这个两脚兽。  
青年往小巷外的大街走去，在路口碰见一个熟人。  
是他打工的便利店的同事，小徐。

女孩儿坐在便利店后门的台阶上哭得梨花带雨，脚边放着两三个空酒瓶。  
小巷子外头车水马龙的街道上有家很有名的连锁便利店，莫关山每天从大学下了课都过去打工，一直到晚上十一点。  
其实按照他自己的想法是不会去上大学的，可他是个Omega。好死不死还生在京城。  
皇城根儿脚下，别说本科毕业了，研究生博士生都大把大把找不到工作，连大学都没上过的，就只有那些体力活能做。根据Omega保护条例第不知道多少条，以体力劳动为主的岗位，禁止雇佣Omega。  
还好那个劳什子的保护法没有禁止Omega在校生外出打工，否则莫关山可就没办法攒钱去买那把心仪已久的吉他了。  
他们店里一共四个店员，里边儿两个是Beta，莫关山和另一个女孩儿是Omega。  
现在这个女孩儿正在自己面前掉眼泪。  
“小徐？”  
女孩儿肿着一双核桃眼抬起头来，看清了莫关山的模样。  
“小莫……呜呜呜呜哇——”  
莫关山哪儿见过这种阵仗，手足无措地杵着，站也不是坐也不是，想了想，从口袋里拿出一包纸巾来。  
“……擦擦吧。”  
女孩儿接过纸巾，把鼻涕眼泪都糊在上面，打了个酒嗝，断断续续地开始诉苦。  
“呜呜呜呜小莫……我失恋了……好难过啊……”  
女孩儿边哭边说，生怕莫关山走了，死死拽住他的衣角。看这个形势短时间是完不了事的，莫关山没办法，只好提了提裤腿往台阶上坐，比女孩儿低几阶的位置。  
“我那么爱他……他怎么可以……怎么可以这样对我……呜呜呜……”  
女孩儿抽噎个不停，说得费劲，莫关山听得也费劲，好容易才听出点儿门道来。  
原来是被男朋友劈腿了。  
对这种事情莫关山没有任何头绪，安慰人的事儿他本就不会，何况还是感情问题，能做的只是静静地听，这种时候有人陪着总会好些。他想的是等她说累了，好送她回家，没想到女孩儿哭得差不多了，情绪倒是越说越激昂，到后头硬是要拉莫关山一起去夜店玩个通宵把渣A抛到脑后迎接新生活。  
“小莫，你得……你得陪姐姐、嗝。知道不。”  
“我还是送你回家吧。”  
“不！我不回。我……不回去！回去干什么……我不回那个地方。”  
女孩儿扒在莫关山身上跟八爪鱼似的，撒着娇要他陪，靠在莫关山肩膀上，酒气熏得莫关山脑子也不清醒了。  
莫关山知道这人是发酒疯，心很累，却无计可施。  
“那就去玩一会儿啊，然后我送你回家。”  
“好！小莫你最——最好啦！么~”  
莫关山拦着大酒鬼不让她亲，无奈地掏出手机叫了辆出租车。

两个Omega就这么歪歪斜斜地进了MOSSPUB。

这种玩乐场所莫关山是第一次来，他本以为是和电玩城差不多的地方，一进来也被烟雾缭绕群魔乱舞的阵仗吓到了。  
生活单调又没几个朋友的莫关山不可能知道没有Alpha陪伴的Omega来这种地方意味着什么，而本应知道这些道理的女孩儿早就在酒精的gank下没了清醒神志。  
女孩儿推着莫关山滑入舞池，莫关山不太喜欢这种人贴着人扭来扭曲的行为，可他不想动也会被周围的身体挤得前前后后，还要分出精力盯着喝高了的同伴别两眼一闭直接跟地上躺过去，心里烦躁得很。  
“哟，小妞儿，跟哥哥跳一会儿？”  
不知道从哪儿晃悠出一个男的，一手楼上小徐的腰，眼睛跟鬣狗似的发着不怀好意的光。  
糟了。  
这男的是个Alpha。  
莫关山每天出门都习惯打抑制剂，忘了小徐这种有伴儿的是不打抑制剂的，这个醉鬼身上的Omega味道吸引了危险的Alpha！他跟小徐相处久了，习惯了那股清甜的橙子味儿，居然犯了这种错误。  
“她是我朋友。”  
莫关山挡在小徐身前，那鬣狗似的A身高和他差不多，被他皱眉瞪着威胁，先是一愣，随即笑意加深。  
“那我还就想要她了。”  
“那得看你他妈有没有这个本事！”

“哎呀，打人啦！”  
“卧槽怎么回事？”  
“哇哦……”  
一时间舞池里就骚动起来，围观看好戏的人吹起口哨。  
等店里的保安过来就麻烦了，莫关山全力一脚将那个Alpha踹倒在地，架起小徐就往外跑。  
那Alpha也不是吃素的主，喊了好几个打手一路追出店外。  
那些人手上拿着棍棒，莫关山要护着小徐，自己挨了好几下，好在他反应快，一看路口绿灯亮了赶紧带小徐往马路对面跑。  
小徐根本站不稳，过了马路没跑几步就往前倒去，正好摔在一辆黑色的商务车前盖上。  
咚。  
那辆车头有个银色女神标志，里面坐的人显然不会是什么古道热肠的好心市民，莫关山怕小徐这一嗑被找麻烦，摇了摇她，想让她清醒一点。  
“头好痛……”  
小徐意识不清地嘟囔，莫关山额角青筋直跳，朝后看去，那些人还在往这边追，心道坏了，连忙把小徐扯起来要继续逃命，这时候车门打开。  
“你们上来吧。”  
驾驶座的Beta司机对他们说。  
莫关山还没来得及思考，后面的人已经冲过马路了，他只能把小徐往后座塞，自己也跟着钻了进去。  
车子动了。  
“不好意思，您把我们放到XX路口就行。”  
莫关山的话是对着Beta司机说的，这会儿在密闭的环境里，他闻到了一股潮湿腥冷的味道。  
副驾驶还坐了个人。  
那人一头黑发，转过来看莫关山的时候，一对深黑的眼睛带着些饶有兴味。  
这是个Alpha。而且还不是一般的Alpha。如果说夜店里的那个是鬣狗，这个就是鲨鱼。  
男人看了看莫关山身上的伤，又看了看那个昏过去的女孩儿，对自己的司机吩咐道：  
“去医院。”

车子停在医院门口，副驾驶的男人下了车，拉开莫关山这侧的车门。  
“你的朋友是个Omega，而且她需要注射信息素抑制剂。医院不会给Omega随便开这种药。而我的身份能搞定这个事儿。”  
男人说话不疾不徐，却有种无形的威慑和压迫。  
“不过我也有条件，至于什么条件先不说，你答应吗？”  
莫关山看着倒在后座的小徐，咬了咬后牙，答应了这个条件。  
只是他没有想到，这压根就是一个早就布好的深坑，只等他往下跳了。  
“走吧。”  
贺天很满意这个回答，走在前面，莫关山和抱着小徐的司机走在后面，进了急诊楼大门。

贺天注意到那个在便利店打工的小红毛，就是因为巷子里的流浪猫。  
他常去那家便利店买烟，一次偶然听见猫叫声，循着声音去找，在垃圾桶旁边看到一只猫，不远处地上放着一个很明显是被人故意留下的餐盒。  
后来他每次去，餐盒的样式都会变。  
不过他一般都是白天去，而莫关山上的晚班，所以没机会碰面。  
贺天只有一回，是晚上去的便利店。  
正巧，听见店长跟一个红发青年说话，让他把过了期限的东西扔出去处理掉。  
贺天突然心思一动，跟了上去。  
果然。  
流浪猫的投喂者找到了。  
一脸凶相的青年哄着流浪猫吃饭的样子让贺天觉得新鲜，心里头就跟被羽毛挠了似的，平白地生出了些不该有的念头。

 

医生说小徐是信息素紊乱加上酗酒，还受了惊吓，没什么大碍。  
贺天大手一挥就给安排了单独病房，之后带莫关山去外科那边处理伤口。  
莫关山坐在那被护士小姐折腾，贺天出去接了个电话。  
贺天回来的时候，莫关山身上的伤都包扎好了，坐在椅子上耷拉着眼皮，整个人显得有点萎靡。  
贺天把玩着手机，嘴角勾起一个弧度。  
“你和你朋友惹了不该惹的人。”  
莫关山闻言，紧张地睁大眼睛。  
“不过已经不用担心了，那家店老板和我有点儿交情。不过……”  
贺天拉长了尾音，一副很烦恼的样子。  
莫关山知道这是谈判的环节，眼前的Alpha绝非善类，只希望这个代价自己承受得起。  
“你要多少钱？”  
贺天仿佛是听到了天大的笑话一般，走过去，手撑在莫关山耳边的墙上。  
“呵。钱？我不缺钱。”  
“但我也不是做慈善的。”  
贺天盯着莫关山的眼睛，像某种长着角和黑色翅膀的生物。  
“我看你那个朋友，长得还不错——”  
“你别打她主意！”  
“哦？”  
“我可以帮她还你。你要什么？先说好，杀人放火那种违法犯罪的事我不可能做！”  
“哟，真男人。”  
贺天用拇指轻轻摩挲莫关山脖子右侧突出的那根肌肉，莫关山不自在地干咽了一下。  
贺天在莫关山耳边轻轻地耳语：  
“那你给我上，行不行？”

莫关山脾气大，一拳就往贺天脸上招呼，贺天也是个练家子，一个灵巧的侧身，再伸手一个借力，把莫关山的拳头稳稳握在手里。  
他另一只手晃了晃透明文件袋，里面是两份病历。  
“你最好听话。”  
莫关山双目赤红，指节捏得嘎吱作响，却真的没再动作。  
贺天在莫关山的脖子上摸了两下，把头低下去，温热的呼吸喷在后颈的肌肤，莫关山不由自主地缩了缩脖子。  
“……你是Omega？”  
淡淡的蜂蜜味道从腺体的部位散发出来，贺天的眼神暗了暗。  
“真是……”  
怎么就这么善良呢。  
为了一个没有血缘的人，做到这种地步。  
如果说看到喂流浪猫的那一幕只是在贺天心里种下了种子，那现在，就是种子破土而出的时点。  
“我要先收取定金。”  
犬齿刺破皮肤将信息素注入腺体，浓郁的海腥味笼罩住莫关山的全身，他浑身发软，被贺天扶着靠在椅背上。  
贺天起身理了理西装，无事发生一般地丢下一句“先走了，等我联系”就扬长而去。  
贺天看过病历上的个人信息，早把莫关山的联系方式和住址记在了脑子里。

 

02.

 

莫关山过了好几天才接到贺天的信息，让他到某市中心的别墅去。

他到的时候贺天正好洗完澡出来开门，水汽混合着Alpha信息素的味道令莫关山下意识往后退，被贺天扯进玄关，嘭地锁上了门。

“真乖，没让我费劲去抓你。”

贺天把人按在卧室的床上，半真半假地夸道。

莫关山被居高临下地压着，心里憋火，挣了几下，不料贺天直接亲了过来。

贺天的唇看起来锋利，实际上很软。

莫关山第一次接吻，瞪着眼睛脑子炸成了烟花，贺天趁机顶开牙齿侵入了口腔。

贺天吻得很热烈，是那种拆之入腹的凶狠，又带着点不易察觉的温柔。他本身不嗜甜，现在倒是对蜂蜜的味道上瘾。

莫关山嘴巴被严丝合缝地堵住，海腥味呛得他不能呼吸。

“第一次接吻？换气都不会。”

贺天松开莫关山的舌头，在他微张着的唇角舔了两下，意犹未尽。

“关、关你屁事！”

莫关山脸红到脖子，也不知道是羞得还是气得，或者二者均有。

“你这嘴巴真该洗洗。”

贺天不赞同地用手指按在莫关山的唇上，两片颜色浅淡的嘴唇被亲得红肿，一碰到就疼得莫关山直抽气，又开始挣扎。

贺天不太耐烦，用领带把莫关山两只手捆在床头的柱子上固定住，省得他再折腾。

莫关山被迫面朝床头，双膝屈起半跪在床上。

“现在该验下边儿这张嘴了。”

贺天说着就扒了莫关山的裤子，运动裤最大的优点就是宽松好脱。

“你他妈——”

“咦。”

屁股凉飕飕的，莫关山羞耻得不行，他从小到大还没被人这样盯着那地方瞧过，整个后背都在颤。

“来之前洗过？”

那紧闭着的穴口粉粉嫩嫩还带着湿意，伸手在周围按揉了一圈，食指戳入穴内。里面也是湿润干净的。

贺天幻想着莫关山一副屈辱羞耻的表情自己清理扩张的样子，小腹升起一团邪火。

“你……”

贺天毫无预兆地释放出大量信息素，莫关山浑身的骨头都像是被人卸了一样，腰和膝盖绵软使不上力气，贺天从身后扶着他才没趴倒。

莫关山很快就感觉到腺体在发烫，下身也有了反应。

特别是被贺天手指搅弄的后穴，产生了让他恐慌的空虚感。情潮一波一波地拍碎他的理智，他又热又难受，急切地希望被爱抚和填满。

他被诱导发情了。

贺天插在莫关山穴内的手指感受到粘腻湿滑的液体不断增多，知道这是Omega进入了发情期的状态。

“你说你到底给我下了什么蛊……”

贺天类似叹息地说了一句，把鼓胀的性器嵌入了莫关山的身体。

被进入的过程最开始不太好受，Omega虽然是适合交媾的体质，可莫关山是第一次，贺天的那玩意儿又太大，撑得他出了一头冷汗。

贺天停了一小会儿等莫关山适应，在后颈的腺体处来回舔吻安抚，毕竟他不想伤了莫关山。

对莫关山，他是存了好好对待的心思的。这还是他头一回喜欢谁，本来想着不会有什么交集，就把这份感情按捺在了心底，没成想碰着这么大一个机会，总是挠在心尖儿上的羽毛落入了手里，哪儿还有当柳下惠的道理？

莫关山僵硬的肌肉慢慢松弛下来，贺天知道这是准备好了，先浅后深地动了起来。

莫关山的肠道里分泌出很多黏滑的液体，随着贺天的抽插有不少从穴口流了下来，两个人交合的部位湿淋淋的，发出淫糜的水声。

肠壁紧紧裹附着侵入的肉刃，没有丝毫阻隔地传递着热度。

贺天被吸得极爽，挺腰动得更快，一下一下撞得莫关山直晃，嘴里骂骂咧咧的话变成了高高低低的吟叫。

粗长的肉柱快速地进进出出，每次不完全撤出，要留个龟头在里面，然后再全部进入，享受撑开柔嫩紧窒甬道的快感。莫关山的手腕被勒得痛，两手并在身前的姿势也并不好受，可是让他跟贺天求饶，那更不愿意。

贺天操着操着，忽然想看莫关山的表情，这才解开那条领带把人翻个面儿，注意到莫关山的手腕子上深深的红痕，心脏一抽。

“疼么？”

他轻轻地吻上去，吊着眼睛问莫关山。

莫关山眼角泛红，死死皱着眉头不说话，神情里的委屈却是遮不住的。

贺天俯身在莫关山唇上亲一口，轻柔地顺着那头珊瑚红的短发，像爱抚一只受伤的猫咪。

“等下帮你上药。”

这饱含温情的话音刚落，莫关山的穴口又被坚硬的性器强行打开，再次占满。

“唔……”

莫关山觉得自己快要被海水溺毙。

贺天信息素的味道不是那种和阳光沙滩搭配的清澈浅湾，而是狂风骤雨掀卷翻涌的险海。

贺天操弄的力道凶狠角度刁钻，莫关山的甬道已经被蹂躏得只剩下酸软，情欲带来的快乐从尾椎处向上不断堆积，每过一节椎骨就多一分快感，酥麻感传达至脑髓，使他理智涣散，身体本能地向侵略者渴求更多。

莫关山用力咬着下唇才能勉强抑制住大部分的呻吟，他不想像个婊子一样对Alpha予取予求，也不想让欲望吞噬掉自己。

贺天也不着急，反而耐着性子在莫关山身上发掘敏感点。他看上的就是外表坚硬不肯轻易屈服又有着柔软内里的莫关山，不是别的什么Omega，独一无二的莫关山。

他的莫关山。

“腿圈住我的腰。”

贺天抬起莫关山两条腿环在腰上，色情地摸了把光滑的小腿肚。

莫关山体毛很少，本身肤色又偏白，还不是那种常年不出门的病态，他应该经常运动，两条腿的肌肉线条十分流畅，而且肢体也有着Omega那样的柔韧。

实在是适合被人操的身体。

“你……轻、轻点！”

贺天那东西进得太深，几乎要顶上生殖腔口，莫关山又舒服又恐惧，他再没有经验也上过几节生理课，那个地方要是被进去，可就不是什么临时标记那样的程度了，思及此他不由得往后躲，想要逃离贺天的进攻。

贺天看出他的害怕，强硬地把人往怀里搂，又咬着那两片嘴唇啃了好一会儿。

“真的要轻点？”

莫关山被吻得直喘，晕晕乎乎地，反应不过来贺天说什么。

贺天见他两眼迷蒙带着水汽，明显是陷入情欲的乖巧样子，起了捉弄的兴致。

“恩……”

莫关山不明白贺天为什么换了节奏，一反刚刚的猛烈，现在是不紧不慢地磨，抽出一半之后又缓缓推入，在前列腺的凸起处擦过却不使力，搞得他不上不下的，甬道里瘙痒难耐得不行。

“动啊……快点。”

莫关山用膝盖蹭了蹭贺天的腰侧，欲求不满地催促。

贺天把莫关山的双腿折起架在肩上，重重地操进去就停住不动了。他两手并用地拧弄莫关山胸前的两点，把两颗浅色的乳头玩得殷红肿硬，刺激得莫关山内壁不住地收缩。

“你叫点好听的，我就满足你。”

“你妈……爱做不做……”

莫关山想翻白眼，可在贺天眼里那充其量只算是娇羞的欲拒还迎。

贺天垂头专注于折磨那两颗乳珠，用手指揉捏拉扯，再用舌头去舔舐吸吮，还故意弄出啧啧的声音，听得莫关山耳朵发烫。

胸部被亵玩的感觉很怪，莫关山自己从来没碰过那儿，并不知道原来那地方也会有快感，贺天一碰就像有电流窜过，他再也控制不住地叫了起来。

包裹住贺天的肠肉剧烈地抽搐起来，贺天知道莫关山这是要到了，加重了手上的力度。

“不要……嗯啊——！”

莫关山眼前一白，绷紧了身子射了出来。

贺天把莫关山抱起来，让莫关山趴在自己身上。

坐姿能让性器进得更深，高潮后不断舒张的甬道吸着那根硬物，从生殖腔口涌出一大股淫液，浇在龟头上面，爽得贺天头皮发紧。

“宝贝儿，让我进去里面，好不好？”

莫关山还没从高潮后的余韵中缓过劲儿来，脑子里嗡嗡的，整个人软绵绵地伏在贺天胸前，额头抵着锁骨，小口小口地喘息。

“宝贝儿……让我进去，恩？”

莫关山这回是听清楚了，下意识地收紧了穴肉，拒绝进一步的侵犯。

“不……不能……”

永久标记是一辈子的桎梏，对Omega来说是身心都属于一个人的标志。

“为什么？”

贺天不打算来强的，虽然用的手段不太光彩，但他好歹是想追莫关山，而不是以炮友为目的。那么莫关山的想法就很重要了。

“这种事……只能跟喜欢的人做……你爸妈没教过你不能随便标记别的Omega吗！”

贺天的疑问句让莫关山火大，为什么你妈个头啊为什么！说好的给你上一次又他妈不是给你上一辈子！

听了这话，贺天轻轻地笑了起来。

“你他妈……笑什么……”

“谁说我不喜欢你？”

莫关山说不出话了。他用一种“你脑子被驴踢了吧”的表情看着贺天。

贺天搂着莫关山，用还埋在莫关山身体里的那话儿顶了顶，莫关山毫无防备地“啊”了一声。

“喜欢的啊。”

从你没见过我的时候就喜欢了。

本以为是有缘无分，谁知道竟是命中注定。

“你不是别的Omega，标记你也不是随便。”

贺天深深地看着莫关山的眼睛，语气郑重。

“莫关山，你记好了。”

“我贺天，今生今世，来生来世，要的只你一个。”

莫关山平生第一次被人表白，还是在这种诡异的状态下，一时间连表情都忘了，就那么呆呆地被贺天望着，整个人机分离了。

“你要是想等喜欢我之后再让我进去，也行。”

贺天蹙起眉，他这皮囊本来就生得极好看，这会儿显得受了很大的委屈，做了极大的让步一般，给莫关山弄得说不出话。

他伸手捏了捏莫关山的耳垂。

这耳孔什么时候打的……以后送他一对耳钉好了。

“但是得快一点儿，等人这事儿，我可不擅长。”

“操……”

莫关山总算蹦出一个字来。

合着这人告个白都要跟谈生意似的，而且提得还是那种霸王合同。

“我他妈怎么就招惹上你……”

莫关山此时此刻非常后悔。当初就是给那些人打一顿都好，干嘛要上那辆车，真是一失足成千古恨。

“后悔？晚了。”

贺天又笑开，让莫关山的胸膛和自己相贴。

莫关山感受到那颗不属于自己的心脏砰砰砰地敲击着肋骨。

“听到了吗，它跳这么快可都是因为你，你得负责。”

莫关山还听到另一种心跳声，逐渐加快，像要冲出胸腔。

是自己的心跳。

 

——TBC


End file.
